


Grumpy Grinch

by MikelaArts



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cafe AU, Dont kill Keith pls, Foul Language, M/M, Modern AU, Pidge lighten up a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8006584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikelaArts/pseuds/MikelaArts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“oh no it’s the horrible lady with the glasses again I refuse to take her order - wait who’s that hottie with her? it’s alright guys, I’ll take one for the team” AU</p><p>Where Pidge is a big grump in the morning but it helps Keith meet Shiro</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grumpy Grinch

Keith groaned internally to himself. The café was empty, seeing as it was a Tuesday afternoon. The only other person that was here beside him was his coworker Lance. The two didn’t get along much but they did work well together. Keith let out a long sigh before popping his bubble gum. It’s not like he wanted work but he also didn’t feel like being bored out of his mind. He could go into the back and speak to Lance but after hearing him curse several times over the game he was playing he decided against it. Once Lance started complaining it was hell to get him to stop. Unfortunately for Keith, Lance had other plans.

“Dude how the fuck do you beat this level?! It’s like the game is glitched or something!” Lance tapped his phone a few times angrily as if he was trying to smash his phone.

“Or maybe you’re just shit at the game Lance.” Lance glared at Keith briefly before glancing out the window. Immediately his glare fell as he stared out the window in disbelief.

“Oh fuck it’s that crazy short chick. I’m not being out here for when she has a meltdown over her frappe again.” Keith looked out the window to see a small girl with large round glasses. Oh god, it was her. Every day she came into the café and asked for a frappe. Every damn day something was wrong with the frappe. It was always something stupid, too much coffee, too much ice, etc. She slowly became the plague of the café; someone was always sacrificed to serve her. Keith would be damned if he had to do it today, he had her yesterday! Before he could move, however, Lance had already jetted to the back.

“Lance you fucker it’s your turn!” He watched in worry as the girl came closer to the door.

“What? I can’t hear you, man, I’m too busy uh… making sandwiches!” There was the clatter of some pans from the back. Keith growled to himself as he turned towards the door. He would have to beat Lance up later; the girl was already in the doorway. She stared at Keith with a small scowl, he could already feel the complaints radiating off of her. Before he could greet her, however, a tall man walked in behind her panting slightly.

“Pidge! I told you not to leave me in the park!” The man reached down to the shorter girl before messing up her hair, not that she cared. He had a tuft of white hair in the front of his head that was died white, as well as a long scar across the bridge of his nose. His metal arm glinted slightly in the light, a prosthetic. He let the girl go, smiling warmly at her.

“Shiro I told you I needed my coffee.” She marched to the counter towards the poor worker she would chew out.

“Right right, I’ll pay then.” Shiro pushed her gently out the way, smiling at Keith. Pidge walked off to find them a seat as Keith silently cursed the god that put this man on this earth. He could feel his face heat up as he stared at that angelic smile. He tried to greet the man but the only thing that came out was a silent whine. Shiro stared at him strangely before chuckling. Great, it’s already starting off bad.

“Can I get a caramel frappe for the little Grinch,” he stuck his tongue out playfully at Pidge as she sneered at him from across the café, “and a strawberry banana smoothie for me.” Keith’s hands shook slightly as he typed in his order. He took a deep breath before looking into his starry eyes.

“That’ll be $4.50 please.” Shiro handed him a five-dollar bill, smiling softly again at Keith. Keith quickly pulled out two-quarters from the register and handed it to him as well as his receipt. He tried his best to smile at Shiro but he knew it probably looked pathetic. Shiro took the items from him and winked at him before heading towards Pidge. Keith had to take a few breaths before his heart exploded in his chest. He quickly went to the back and silently screamed with Lance.

“Dude I think he likes you. You should bring the drinks to their table man, go get some dick.” Keith punched Lance’s shoulder as he blushed. There was no way he was going to go out there and flirt with the customer. He grabbed the two drinks and left the back, heading towards their table. 

“Caramel frappe and a strawberry banana smoothie.” He set down the items and smiled again at Shiro and walked back to his station. He heard Pidge breathe in deeply and knew to start walking back towards the table now. Here come the complaints.

“Waiter, this frappe-“ Shiro interjected before she could finish her thought, “Is perfect. Sorry, she’s always grumpy in the morning, how about coffee to make it up?” Shiro sent him another blinding smile and Keith could swear he had already died and this was heaven. 

“U-Um yes?” Keith was still processing the request as Shiro handed him back the receipt. 

“Call me then, c’mon you little gremlin.” Pidge scowled at him again but followed him out the café anyways. “See you later Keith.” With that they were both gone, leaving Keith in the same position. 

“Bruh you’re getting laid tonight!” Keith felt his face turn completely red as Lance hollered from the kitchen. He slowly looked down at the paper and just about had a heart attack.

“xxx-xxx-xxxx call me sometime, you’re pretty cute. <3 –Shiro”


End file.
